


Who He Was

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a tribute to the actor Ralph Waite who played the character Jackson Gibbs.





	Who He Was

WHO HE WAS

AN: This is a tribute to the actor Ralph Waite who played the character Jackson Gibbs. I loved The Waltons and I was so, so glad to see him back on TV in this role. Mr. Waite died on February 13, 2014 at the age of 85. He will be missed.

Tony looked at his boss. He had never seen that look on Gibbs' face before.

"Boss…." Tony started as Gibbs put down his phone.

"DiNozzo, I'll be gone for a few days. I need you to take over." Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator.

Tony, Tim and Ellie Bishop just looked at him, completely confused.

Tony left the bullpen to follow Gibbs. "Boss…what…?"

Gibbs didn't speak as he pushed the button. He stepped onto the elevator seconds later. Tony followed him. He waited for the elevator to close before he hit the button. A classic Gibbs move.

"I don't have time for this, Tony."

"I'm very glad to take over for you, Gibbs." Tony said, ignoring Gibbs' look. "But I need to know what's going on."

"My dad…Jackson, he's…gone." Gibbs replied, struggling with the words.

Tony just looked at Gibbs for a moment, until he realized how he was using the word 'gone.'

Tony shook his head. "No, you're…."

Gibbs sighed. "…didn't open the store this morning. His neighbor found him…. He's guessing a heart attack. I won't know anything until…." He trailed off. "I just…there's a lot to do, Tony."

Tony nodded. "Yes, of course." Tony hit the button to make the elevator go. "Don't worry about things here."

They rode down to the first floor together. Gibbs was about to leave the elevator when Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm, stopping him. Tony then pulled Gibbs into a quick hug.

"I thought a lot of Jackson, Boss." Tony replied. "We all did."

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs said, before heading out of the building.

Tony headed back up to the bullpen, but then detoured. He headed to Vance's office instead. He had some arrangements to make.

It wasn't long before the news of Jackson Gibbs' death was out. Tony just made sure that Tim, Abby, and Ducky found out from him first. They all expressed their sadness at the loss of a man that they had all come to care about.

Gibbs had gotten the news and had left for Pennsylvania on Thursday. And Gibbs' absence was felt, even by the director. Tony was keeping his eye on the clock Friday morning. Tim and Ellie knew something was up when they didn't go out into the field that morning. Another team got the first crime scene of the day, and they had been available. But Tony had them tying up loose ends from their latest cases. Usually they did that while looking into new cases. It was the NCIS concept of multitasking.

"Tim, go home and pack a bag. Tell Abby and Ducky to do the same thing. And tell them to meet me back here at 2 p.m." Tony then turned to Ellie Bishop. "You didn't know, Jackson, Bishop. So we would completely understand if you didn't want to come with us." He said, after Tim had left the bullpen.

Bishop considered it for a moment. She nodded. "I do think it would be awkward, for me and for Gibbs. Tell him I am very sorry for his loss." She paused. "And thank you for allowing me to make the decision."

Tony nodded. "I think we will be back by Monday morning. I will let you know if that changes. But, if we aren't, go talk to Vance. He knows what's going on."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The flight had been quick, it seemed. But the ride to Stillwater in the rented car had been very long. The normally talkative two of the bunch, Tony and Abby, were each lost in their own memories of the man. Abby could not help but wipe her eyes as she thought of Jackson. She had seen so much of her silver-haired fox in the elderly gentleman.

Tim and Ducky had both liked the man almost immediately. They admired his quiet strength. And they could see where Gibbs got his penetrating, all-knowing gaze. They both had had trouble picturing the kind of man Gibbs' father would be, but Jackson Gibbs had not disappointed.

Tony knew he would catch hell from Gibbs for not taking on new cases and for arranging with Vance to take off work early so that they could all make the trip to Stillwater. But Tony knew that Gibbs, indeed, had a lot to do. Tony believed that Gibbs would try to get it all done in one trip. And Tony had decided that he, Tim, Abby and Ducky were going to help him, whether he wanted their help or not.

Tony stopped the car at the curb in front of Jackson's store. The windows were dark. But there were lights on in the apartment above, Jackson's place. They all hesitated before they got out of the car. Tony knocked on the door to the store.

Gibbs ears perked up. Townspeople had noticed the strange car parked at the store and had been stopping by all day. Gibbs didn't know if he could take any more condolences. But he stopped what he was doing and headed downstairs to answer the door. Gibbs stopped in his tracks when he saw who was on the other side of the glass. He was grateful and angry all at the same time. Gibbs opened the door only to be swallowed in a sea of black.

Abby let go and dabbed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bossman. I really liked Jackson."

Gibbs nodded, still a little overwhelmed. He smiled; it was moments like this that his team made him proud, pulling together to help one another out.

Tony could tell Gibbs was missing someone. "Bishop thought it would be a little too awkward since she didn't know Jackson."

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro, we are all, indeed, very sorry for your loss." Ducky stated.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs sighed. It was odd. But with his surrogate family around him he felt some of the pressure he was under ease.

"Yeah, Boss," Tim spoke up. "…what can we do? What do you need?"

"I just…there's the funeral. Then this place…." Gibbs said, indicating the store and the apartment above. He sighed, suddenly overwhelmed again. "The viewing is tomorrow from 6 p.m. to 8 p.m. The funeral is Sunday at 1 p.m."

"What can we do?" Tony implored.

Gibbs looked at his second in command. He needed Tony's reassuring presence, and having Tony there, actually in the room, looking at him, it helped him push through.

But, for once in his life Gibbs didn't know how to command those beneath him. He wanted to do it all. He felt like he needed to do it all. He would not be doing his father's memory justice if he did not. But the reality was that it was not possible for him to do it all alone.

Gibbs had put calls out to sell the store's merchandise. He wanted to go ahead and pack things up so that they would be ready. He still had to take pictures, inside and out and to list the property. Then there was the matter of his father's belongings. He would keep just a few select items of clothing. But he still had to sort through and find the insurance policies and Jackson's other important papers. Gibbs had some items left over from his childhood here. He would have to decide, on the spot, what to do with those. The other salvageable items would go to charity. But there was a great deal of...stuff, a lifetime's worth.

Gibbs took a deep breath. He then went into Team Leader mode. He handed out assignments. Tony and Tim would pack up the store. Ducky would help him upstairs, going through Jackson's belongings. And Abby would take the pictures and work on wording the ad he would use to sell the place.

Tony and Tim took a break a couple of hours later. Tony found Gibbs sitting on the bench in front of the store.

"Thank you, Tony." Gibbs said as Tony took a seat beside him. "You didn't have to come."

"You couldn't do all this alone. And you don't have to go through this alone." Tony reminded him.

"You might need to remind me of that." Gibbs admitted. "How long are you staying?"

Tony smiled. "…as long as you need us to."

THE END


End file.
